A Prince of Blue
by DianaChaseKirkland
Summary: Set in Evillous Chronicles-Story of Evil. The Prince of the Country of Blue meets a green maiden and falls in love, but what if he unknowingly unleashed the anger of a certain spoiled princess? Our brief take on the story from Kaito's POV (sort of :p ) Don't own Vocaloid nor EC


**Hi! Well, this is just a little something that my friend Kodamnation and I wrote for our French class. I know it's short and it may differ from the actual plotline but, well that's why it is fan fiction :p I actually modified it a bit, but mostly all comes straight from my notebook page.**

**Here is more or less how it hapened...**

**Professor Paul: D'accord, now you must write a story in pairs. It must have a drawing without color and it is due only in this class**

**Liz (Kodamnation): *turns around from her seat at the front row* Aku no musume**

**Me: *grins from back row seat* yes! **

***moments later***

**Liz: Does it really have to be just one page long?**

**Professor Paul: Oui**

**Me: That limits our chances**

**Liz: And can I at least make the drawing with markers?**

**Professor Paul: No**

**Liz: *whines***

***some more moments later***

**Professor Paul: You have 15 minutes left**

**Liz: *writing frantically* we have to hurry!**

**Me: *translating even more frantically* we have to shorten it!**

***after mutilating, re-arranging and having the professor translate a good deal of it...***

**Professor Paul: *gathering his things* Au revoir**

**Us: NOOO! **

**Liz: *finishes writing* done! **

**Me: *snatches paper and runs behind professor...stumbling in the hallway***

***the next day***

**Professor Paul: You can also deliver your work today**

**Us: WHAT?!**

**Anyway, we wanted to share this with you. I hope you like it :) (cover image was made by Kodamnation….though this is a copy, the evil professor stole away the original and hasn't handed it back. Whatever, cheers for her! Ok no :P )**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a Prince of Blue, in a magnificent palace of the Country of Blue. One day the Queen hired two new maids, a lady of white and a lady of green. Both were very fair but it was the lady of green who captured his heart, making him reject the marriage proposal of the Princess of Yellow. But he did not know what she secretly swore in her heart: the one who turned her down would one day lose what he cherished most.

Time went on. The prince of blue and the lady of green were very much in love, until one day when they went for a walk to the Village of Green and she ran across a Servant of yellow. He noticed the servant's dumbfounded look and the slight blush on her cheeks, but he paid it no heed.

After that day the lady of green began to absent herself from the palace at random days, returning at night with a blissful smile on her face. They grew apart. She was as friendly and kind as ever, but she distanced from the prince, no longer calling him endearments or accepting clandestine kisses. Desperate, he asked the lady of white for an explanation, but she denied knowing what happened with her friend.

One day the lady of green didn't return. The prince grew restless and after a day of waiting he set out to look for her. He went to that Village of Green where they had last walked so happy together and found her in the forest. Dead. Blood spilling down her chest, tinting her dress crimson. He held her in his arms and cried, and cursed and screamed. He took out all of his grief while he clung to her lifeless body. And when his eyes were dry and his throat sore he spotted a dagger on the ground, the blade red with blood. He lifted it to inspect it and saw that on the handle was carved a yellow rose, the emblem of the kingdom of yellow. He remembered what an old maid had told him the day before: 'That one that you angered long ago shall cause you grief beyond measure.'

It wasn't long before the oppressed people of the kingdom of yellow united against the evil princess' army, leaded by a red sword maiden. The prince heard about the rebellion and joined the maiden with his own army, capturing and beheading the "princess". The prince noticed that she resembled that Servant of yellow...

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a Prince of Blue, in a small, poor cottage of the Country of Blue. Having lost what mattered most in his life he spent his days painting, tormenting himself with beautiful images of his lost love, which he forever mourned. And forever he hated that princess of yellow, and as he once told a golden haired boy that resembled that Servant of yellow...

She was indeed the daughter of evil.

* * *

**Review please ~ your opinion is important to us :3 **


End file.
